Xjxjssd copy
Sonnensterns Verzweiflung Sonnensterns Trauer Sonnensterns Kampf Sonnensterns Betrug Sonnensterns Schwäche Sonnensterns Tränen Sonnensterns Schatten Sonnensterns Morgen Each book takes about six months to complete: two months for Vicky to write the story line, three months for either Kate, Cherith, or Tui to write the books, about a week for Vicky to proof read the finished product, and three weeks for Harpercollins to proofread and request edits for the final draft "Ignoriert mich ruhig! Hier stirbt nur gerade die Anführerin eures Clans!" 1. Espensee 2. Mondsee 3. Mondhöhle 4. Geheime Kristallhöhle 5. Wasserfälle 6. Wasserfallsee 7. Wasserfallfluss 8. Insel 9. Mondfälle 10. ... da bin ich mir selbst noch nicht sicher. 11. Sumpf BriesenClan: Da dachte ich an eine Bucht, mit Kuhlen, direkt am strand oder einbuchtungen in den felswenden, bzw. felsvorsprunge, auf denen die krieger dann schlafen und die königinnen dann ein einer höhle,deren eingang weiter oben in der felswand ist HurrikaneClan: Ein Lager im Wald. Bäume sind umgekippt und bilden entweder die umrandungen der einzelnen baue oder sie sind hohl und die katzen schlafen da drinn. WasserfallClan lebt in der Nähe der Wasserfälle, in einem eher feuchtem Gebiet mit vielen Flüssen, Quellen, Teichen usw EchoClan lebt dann in der Höhle im Gebrige, ähnlich wie der Stamm des eilenden Wassers -Espensee -Wasserfälle -Mondhöhle -Strand -Große Sandlichtung/kuhle/whatever -Berge -Sumpf -Nebelmoor -Geheime Kristallhöhle -Geheime Bucht -Geheime Lichtung Espensee Wasserfälle Mondhöhle Strand Große Sandlichtung/kuhle/whatever Berge Sumpf Nebelmoor Geheime Kristallhöhle Geheime Bucht Geheime Lichtung Umgestürzte Eiche Warme Felsen Heiße Quellen Klippen Verlassener Dachs/Fuchs-Bau Warme Höhle, wo das ganze Jahr Kräuter wachsen, nur wneigen Katzen bekannt Insel im See Kleiner See Flüsse Hügel Bäche Grotte unter dem kleinen See Schlucht Teiche Quellen 18:03:18 Shani: 21:39:42 Kobaltpfote: man kann im lager als hochstein einen Baumstamm nehmen, ist mir mal so eingefallen 21:41:07 Ahornstern: Genau. Und einen Brombeerstrauch den Heilerbau 21:41:32 Lerchenstern: Und die krauter in einem baumstumpf unter dem strauch? 21:41:44 Kobaltpfote: eine große felshöhle als kinderstube 21:42:13 Kobaltpfote: diese ligt über einem bachlauf der heißen quellen und hat deshalb "Fußbodenheizung" XD 21:42:36 Lerchenstern: Der Anführer bau könnte ja auch so ne felsspalte haben wo hinten ne Höhle is 21:45:26 Kobaltpfote: wir könnten einen clan auf einem berggipfel leben lassen, der abgeflacht und mit streuchern umrandet ist. doch dies ist nicht das lager, dort ist nur der eingang zu einer mittelgroßen höhle dierekt unter der erde, der gang ist nicht tiefer als 1ne fuchslänge. von dort aus führen verschiedene tunnel tiefer hinein in die einzelnen baue 22:20:06 Kobaltpfote: heilerbau brombeerstrauch? kräuterlager ausgehüllter baumstamm/holerbaumstamm? Statt dem hochfelsen einen Baumstamm XD? die kinderstube eine höhle? 22:24:47 Kobaltpfote: das ist ein tunnel, der leicht unterirdisch führt, aber dennoch in eine felswand. früher floss dort ein arm der heißen quelle durch, wurde aber durch einen erdrutsch gestoppt, weshalb sie jetzt unter dieser fließt und sie von unten erwärmt. nurnoch ein kleiner strom fließt durch die höhle um den königinnen zu trinken zu verschaffen. sonst ist die höhle nicht ssehr groß. sie ist kleiner als die haupthohle auf dem berggipfel 18:03:34 Shani: 13:59:56 Kobaltpfote: BriesenClan: Da dachte ich an eine Bucht, mit Kuhlen, direkt am strand oder einbuchtungen in den felswenden, bzw. felsvorsprunge, auf denen die krieger dann schlafen und die königinnen dann ein einer höhle,deren eingang weiter oben in der felswand ist HurrikaneClan: Ein Lager im Wald. Bäume sind umgekippt und bilden entweder die umrandungen der einzelnen baue oder sie sind hohl und die katzen schlafen da drinn. 18:03:41 Shani: 14:07:55 Shani: Also: EchoClan lebt im/ am Rande des Gebirge/s WasserfallClan lebt in der Nähe der Wasserfälle, in einem eher feuchtem Gebiet mit vielen Flüssen, Quellen, Teichen usw BrisenClan lebt ... ? HurrikanClan lebt im Wald 18:03:49 Shani: 14:08:30 Schneeschwinge: BrisenClan bei ner Bucht? 14:09:05 Shani: Na ich weiß nciht :/ Ich würde eher sagen iwas mit Hügeln oder so, weil die eher wie der WidnClan sind 18:04:24 Shani: 16:23:21 Rankenherz: Vielleicht Moor und Sumpf..... ja bei Territorien 18:04:29 Shani: 16:25:15 Midnightclaw: Ein unterirdischer Tunnel der durch die Ganze gegend geht 18:04:33 Shani: 15:06:10 Kobaltpfote: Man geht hinter den Wasserfall und kommt man von dort aus in einen gasig, welcher einen zu einer ebene auf dem Wasserfall führt *-* 18:04:44 Shani: 15:15:34 Shani: EchoClan lebt dann in der Höhle im Gebrige, ähnlich wie der Stamm des eilenden Wassers 18:06:01 Shani: 16:52:22 Rankenherz: Also ich währe dafür das der Mondsee bei uns ein "Mondwasserfall" oder eine "Mondgrotte" sein..... "...oberflächlich betrachtet war es natürlich eine gewöhnliche Kralle, sichelförmig und sich von der Wurzel aufwärts zu einer dolchartigen Spitze verjüngend. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man, dass sie unnatürlich voluminös und lang war. Zudem schien sie wie bei einer Speerspitze zu beiden Seiten Einkerbungen zu haben, damit das Eindringen ins Fleisch reibungsloser vonstattenging. Diese Typen hatte man anscheinend tatsächlich im Labor gezüchtet." 17:01:42 Shani: Clint gehörte der Rasse Orientalisch Kurzhaar an und hatte wie seine Kameraden ein rabenschwarzes Fell. Sein Körper wirkte extrem langgestreckt und geschmeidig und wurde von langen Beinen getragen. Sein Schwanz war ebenfalls lang und sein Kopf war schmal und keilförmig. Seine Augen waren phosphorgrün und leuchteten und seine Ohren waren groß und erinnerten an Radarschüsseln. Hinter seiner eleganten Erscheinung schien etwas Bedrohliches zu glimmen. Seine Krallen waren unnatürlich voluminös und lang und hatten wie bei einer Speerspitze zu beiden Seiten eingekerbt. Und die Vater udn Mutter sind so: Die beiden haben sich als schüler kennengelernt, und wasserglanz (aus dem wasserfallclan) hat, kaum dass sie zur kriegerin ernannt wurde flutjunges bekommen. da sie aber eben so jung war, hat sich wasserglanz mutter bachwolke mit um flutjunge sgekümmert, aber als wasserglanz sich dann mit dem vater getroffen hat udnihm davon erzhält, hat er es seinen eltern erzählt udn die bestanden darauf dass er flutjunges zum hurrikanclan holt. und die beziehung ging dann noch so etwas mehr als ein jahr weiter aber dann ahben die sich iwie bverkracht udn sich gertrennt, aber wasserglanz merkte dann ein paar wochen später dass siue trächtig ist und joa als das junge dann gebioren wird nennt sie es rattenjunges weil wegen kA und liefert es auch beim vater ginstersturm ab Kategorie:Wichtig